


Things We Can't Say When We're Alone

by NewRageInc



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewRageInc/pseuds/NewRageInc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. 'Why? When my heart beats, I can only think of you...' To what cost we humans go through for one simple word? Love. SasuHina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We Can't Say When We're Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note. 
> 
> This is a completed work on my ffn account. I started it in 2007(?) and finished it in 2010. Please keep in mind I was in high school at the time and it's... rough. I'm playing with the idea of a rewrite but I'd have to finish my graveyard of WIP's first.

 

Sakura sat on their living room couch, a bright smile on her face as she took in the words of the book she was reading. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at her and why she wasn't paying attention to when he noticed the book. He sighed and snatched the book away from her grasp, she yelped and looked at him with a pout.

"Sasuke! I was in the middle of the best part!" He wrinkled his nose at her and looked down at the book.

"You're always at the best part when you read one of these. What's with you? I thought you wanted to go out tonight?" A blank expression came across her face that made him wonder what he ever saw in her in the first place.

"Oh yeah! I had completely forgotten honey, it's just Hyuuga Hinata is such a talented writer! I can't help but getting sucked in. I just want more and more." She blushed. "Her romance novels are the best." She nodded and jumped up, prancing to their bedroom in order to get dressed.

Sasuke studied the book in his hands. 'Hyuuga Hinata? She puts all this silly romantic nonsense into Sakura's brain.' He sighed again and put the book on their coffee table, wishing silently that she'll stop writing by the time he and his fiance were married.

* * *

 

Hinata chewed on her pencil's eraser idly as she watched Naruto read the first eight chapters of her latest novel. Her publisher had sent him to check up on her since they hadn't heard from her in a while. Can't let the public wait too long. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed together and his jaw was clenched. Finally he put the manuscript down and looked up at Hinata.

"It... Just doesn't sound like you." Hinata bit the pencil's eraser off. She knew he would say that, she'd been having trouble with this novel since the beginning. The ideas weren't coming to her. The Hinata in her stories wasn't being the sexy, well known, confidant woman she'd always been in her writing. Lately she'd been turning out to be more and more like the real Hinata, shy, weird, a little awkward and lacking in tact. 

"I'll try harder Naruto." She bowed her head and blushed at the blond. He was one of the few she allowed in to her apartment, she was deathly afraid of the outside world. She wondered what her readers would think if they knew she was a recluse with no romance in her life at all. 

Naruto smiled kindly at the writer. To him, she seemed to have been sick lately and he was a little worried. Perhaps he could convince Ino to let up on the pressure about getting out a new novel. He stood to leave and she followed meekly behind him. "I'll be going off now. Hinata, don't try too hard. Don't force it, you're wonderful at writing and I'm sure that very soon your mind will be flooding with new ideas." He waved and headed out the door.

She stared on after him, her face redening as he left. 'I wont let him down.'She vowed that someday she would be confident like the Hinata in her novels and confess her undying love to her editor. Then perhaps writing would always be easy. She looked over to her computer and strode over to it with a purpose. She took up the file of her previous work and clicked delete, then she turned to her manuscript and went straight for the paper shredder. If she was going to start over, she was going to start over from scratch.

* * *

 

Sakura gushed at the sight of the restaurant Sasuke had chosen for their date. She couldn't be happier, she had her man and a bright future with him ahead of her. She clung to Sasuke's arm happily as a waiter led them to a table, tucked away in the shadows for privacy.

"Sasuke, do you love me?" She sighed dreamily. Sasuke did not rais his gaze from the menu, knowing that she wasn't looking at him but lost in her own thoughts of whatever she had been reading in that novel.

"Of course I love you, my dearest. I love you with all that I am." He yawned and proceeded to order for both of them.

'Hyuuga Hinata must have such an exciting life to be able to write like that.' She eyed her husband-to-be from across the table. 'Of course, she'll never have had anything as fine as this.' She giggled and reached over to take Sasuke's hand into hers.

* * *

 

Hinata's apartment was filled with the sound of clicking from her typing. She had finally been able to start something she sort of liked and she was going for it.

_'Madame, it's such a surprise to see you here in Paris once again. A real, pleasure.' He took her into her arms and-_

The clicking stopped. 'And... what?' She allowed her head to bang down onto the keyboard in frustration. She looked at the clock, it was nearly morning. She pushed herself away from the computer and threw her long hair over her shoulder. She ran her fingers through it and took in the mess she had made in destroying her failure of a manuscript. She shook her head before getting up with a stretch and headed to bed.

She could worry about what the french man did after he took her into his arms later, right now she needed sleep. Perhaps her dreams would bring her something new for her story, maybe sleep was what she had been needing today all along. She fell onto her mattress and cuddled up in her covers, her gaze fell upon the empty side of her bed. A pang in her heart resonated through out her entire body, the silence of the apartment enveloping her. She realized how lonely it was and remembered why she hadn't been wanting to go to bed tonight.

'I'm all alone.'

* * *

 

Sasuke had his arms around Sakura's waist, kissing her fervently. He pushed her in the direction of their bed, leaning in on her and causing her to fall on their cushy mattress. She giggled softly as he unbuttoned her shirt and began trailing kissed down her neck. He nipped at her skin playfully and watched as shivers of lust ran throughout out his fiance's entire body. He enjoyed watching her like this. It was good to have her, and he wanted her only for him. She ran her hands over his finely sculpted chest.

He stopped to look into her bright green eyes, she smiled at him. "You're mine you know that?" He watched her, a little surprised at how possessive she suddenly turned on him. He nodded. She shifted their positions so that she was straddling him, his eyes widened slightly. "Good boy, now you get a treat." She proceeded unbuttoning his pants and he gasped even more, surprised by her actions.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now here is this note. I'll try to be brief. I started this story when I was sixteen years old. I wrote the first two chapters then left it be for a year and half. At eighteen I picked it up again and finished it. I'm posting here and attempting to polish it a bit... I was/am so cheesy so... forgive me of this travesty of a story. I hope I won't take long with this on here considering I will literally have to do no real writing for this since it's already done. Okay.


End file.
